Treasured Mistakes
by Iris Teardrop
Summary: The gang's back and it's time to see your past and maybe even feel a little guilty. This is chapter and if i don't get any comments you WON'T see the next chapter! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : NO,I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I want to, and MUST I GO ON WITH THIS UNSPEAKABLE TORTURE ANY LONGER?????? BOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

                **Treasured mistakes **

           Chapter one: Yusuke's past.

_The gang's all back and they're on a mission. One Koenma tried to 'forget' about but got bigger and bigger and, well, you know what I mean. They must go after another demon. A scientist gone wrong. They all get sent back to their past and it's not too pretty for some of them. They see some mistakes that they regretted and some they don't............._

Yusuke's past: Well, this is really weird. Where did that hag say we were going? To our past? Fat chance. Hey, there's that kid I saved from the car. Well, sort of saved, that is. Hey, wait kid! There's a car coming! Wait a minute, this is my past. Great, how are you going to get yourself outta this one, Yusuke? Hey wait there's an ambulance..... Oh yeah, the sheet over me, that annoying 'bingo' will probably coming in three, two, one........ "Bingo" said a high-pitched voice that could be none other that..... "Why I'm Botan, of the river of sticks. I believe that you're people call me the grim reaper." Yep, none other then Botan's . "Okay, you old hag, how do I get outta here?" Yusuke asked. " You must first, realize all of your mistakes. Then, you realize what would of happened if those didn't happen and then, you get to choose one thing you want to change, though that part is optional. Then, you're free to go." she answered. "Really, that's all?" Yusuke asked again. "Yes, you ironic little fool, that is all." she told him.

Something isn't right here. And you won't find out unless I get a comment or remark about my fic, so tell me how it is and I'll make the next chapter, and the next, and the next, and the next ......


	2. Hiei's Past Part 1

 Chapter 2: Hiei's past

Disclaimer: we know I don't own it cause if I did I wouldn't be writing for this website. Instead I would be turning some of my stories into the next episodes.

Story so far is that from Yusuke we turned to Hiei's past. Actually this might be really good…

Author note: (some people said it was a little hard to understand so I'm fixing them)

(***) Are thoughts 

"***" Talking

*** actions

~***~ Other things

(Hn ……. So I'm in my past? Great, another guilt trip. Exactly what I needed. Wonder what I'm going to see now….) "Good, grief who's doing all of that screaming?" I shouted. I glanced quickly at the screen. (That is the loudest noise I've ever heard. But, is that really how I sounded when I got my Jagan put in?)  "Hn, these stupid scenes of my past pass so fast on the screen I have no time at all to feel any remorse." I snapped at the ugly, woman. "So how do you get out of here?" I asked.     " How many times must I say this?????? You must first, realize all of your mistakes. Then, you realize what would of happened if those didn't happen and then, you get to choose one thing you want to change, though that part is optional. Then, you're free to go." she annoyingly answered.  ~Laughter fills the room~ (What could that be?) "Hi, little birdie." a young girl said. "Yukina!" I gasped.

 Author's Note: I know my chapters are short but I have to cut them at the good parts or you won't come back for more, will you?


	3. Kuwabara's Turn

Kuwabara's Turn  
  
Sorry it took so long. My computer had a nervous breakdown. No really. It broke down. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho except for Rinko. Okay? Get it . got it. Good!  
  
"Alright, now creepy lady. Where am I?" I ask. "Why, you're in your conscience. Just look at your past and all of your mistakes. Don't you feel ..... Angry, and, almost, forlorn?" she croaked. "Whoa, what do you know, it's Rinko. My cousin. Wow! How, long has it been since I last visited her? Why, it's been years. About eight to be exact. My cousin, Rinko was parylazed form the waist down. So, she can't run or walk or anything. She's in a wheelchair and her poor mother can't do anything to help her or anything. Oh, man. What should I do? Let's see. My worst mistake is not visiting Rinko at all. Man, if I could change anything at all I would change that I would visit her almost everyday." I said. "Wish fulfilled." The lady said. "Uh oh. Where am I going now?" I said. 


	4. Secrets Unfold

_Sorry it took so long; I was at a low for ideas (especially because A Secret Love Letter is done. :( oh well. I'll just have to come up with another story! )_

**Disclaimer:sniffle, sniffle I don't own it….except for Rinko and Andy Mae. THEY ARE MY GOLDEN GIRLS! sniffle, sniffle**

"Hey, lady, what's happening!" Kuwabara yelled. "The name's not "lady" you incoherent fool. It's Andrea Mae. You can just call me Andy Mae, got it? Suddenly Andy Mae jumps into sight. She looks like a…..teenager! "Whoa!" Kuwabara shouted. "What? OH. looks down at herself I'm not in the old, crazy scientist get up. It was just a costume to seal my true identity. Actually, I need you and your friend's help, but, you have to promise not to tell a soul." Andy Mae said seriously. "But….but…Koenma said that you were just…..some….he said…." Kuwabara stuttered. "Let me guess. He said I was some old lunatic muttering at herself and all. Well, he was wrong. Can you guess who I am?" she said. "Um….weird?" he said uncomfortably. "No. I'll only tell you if you and your friends agree to keep it a secret, ok?" Andy Mae said uncertain of what the answer might be. "Well, I'd have to talk it over with them first." "Your wish is granted." She said with a puff of smoke and they were all in the same room. "YOU'RE A GENIE!" Kuwabara shouted. "No, not even close." Andy Mae answered as if talking to a young toddler demanding answers to all of his questions. "Umm….who ARE you and where is the creepy lady?" Yusuke said with a smirk. Andy Mae whirled around "Gee, thanks for that unnecessary comment. I AM that creepy lady, thank you very much." Andy Mae answered. "So you're like Koenma. You change your form?" Kurama inquired. "Nope, a costume to fool those who see me." She said. "Uh, guys. Do you agree to help Andy Mae with her problem?" Kuwabara asked. "As long as we don't have to stay here, I'm ok with it." Yusuke said. Everyone else agreed. "Ok, I'll tell you who I am." Andy Mae pulled out a piece of cloth with beautiful designs and stitches on it "I am, the Dreamweaver"

I hope you like that. I think that's a little more than I usually wrote. Please send reviews. I don't enjoy flames though so please don't flame. But, write whatever you think.

Thanks,

Krissy


	5. The Dreamweaver's Request

_sobs It's been forever, my peeps! I'm sooooooooo sorry it took this long! I'm 'listening' to InuYasha in the background. One of my favorite episodes! The Soul Piper and the Mischevious Little Soul. The one with the little girl and the brother that's unconscious and the fire that burned down the house…Right. Ok. Well, it's almost one am so I'll just finish up..._

Disclaimer: Why must you taunt me so! I only own the Dreamweaver and Rinko. She is of my own creation. beams

"Right. So what exactly IS a dreamweaver?" Yusuke asked. "Not is, WHO. The title is pretty much explanatory. Dreamweaver, one who weaves dreams. Every dream you've ever had was of my creation. Well, most of them. I suppose you can't call me THE dreamweaver. There is one more. Another woman named Tami. She's no ordinary dreamweaver, though. She weaves nightmares. She claims that it is for their benefit. So they can stop what might happen in the future. You see, dreams sometimes tell of the future. Sometimes you must decipher the dreams and nightmares. I love riddles! That's what makes dreams confusing. Everything stands for something. But, sometimes, dreamweavers, without realizing it, can weave the future. That's why I need your help. Tami is using it to her advantage and making what she wants happen." The Dreamweaver explained. "If we help you, do we have to go through our past?" an annoyed looking Hiei asked. "Well, yes. But that's not of my doing. It's Tami. You must go through these trials to face her. Only then you can defeat her. Not by strength will you beat her, but by wit. Remember that." Andy Mae finished. "Well, I suppose we should get started then, huh?" Yusuke said. "I suppose so…."she finished. "Well, here you go." And with that, not only are they in their own rooms again, but, they are facing the past. Good and bad.

_Well, dudes, that's the end of InuYasha. points to t.v. screen. And the end of this chapter. Please post! I'll try to make the next chapter sooner._

_---your Iris Teardrop_


End file.
